Angel of Mine
by Mayonnaise-Senpai
Summary: (Prequel to Love of my Life) As ordered by the Merciful Goddess, Kanrei is forced to be Konzen Douji's personal servant.


**Angel of Mine – Chapter 1 **

**(A/N: Wow, it's been a while. I know I've been MIA for a whole year but I am a sophomore in college now. I had to get used to being on my own and balancing schoolwork and a social life. I had lost interest in writing, as I only find this as a hobby. I don't want to promise the next chapter to be up right away, but I do have ideas floating in my head. This is the prequel to my story, "Love of My Life." If you want to read that first, feel free to do so, if not, read ahead! This will take place before the main Gaiden story line.)**

Kanrei's POV

It was long after everyone had gone off to bed. I couldn't sleep because I was fuming with anger. I couldn't stand to be in this house any longer.

I went into my parent's alcohol cupboard and took a bottle of sake that we usually save for guest. I could give less of a fuck right now. As far as I'm concerned, I won't be living here as of tomorrow.

I quietly exited my house and went on a walk away from this place.

I had no idea where I was going, but I don't mind getting lost right now. I opened my bottle of sake as I can see it is going to be a long night of drunken solitude.

It was a ghost town at night. The eeriness started to get to me. I never knew how much the night could scare me. I took another huge gulp of sake because I wasn't getting drunk fast enough.

I came upon a tree, a cherry blossom tree. I sat at the base of the trunk and continued to drink. I could feel my head and limbs getting heavy, but my body felt light. My eyelids got heavy and I felt extremely tired. I felt myself slipping out of consciousness.

Before my body gave up from staying awake, I saw a tall shadowy figure come down from the tree. It looked like a man, a very tall man at that. He walked over to me. I couldn't make out his face, but from his silhouette, he had spiky hair. My body couldn't react fast enough to defend myself.

His arms reached down and I felt him lift me up. At that point, I felt the whole world spinning and I finally gave in. Everything went dark.

Konzen's POV

It's barely been an hour since I've sat down in my office and I was barely finished with the day's work. I was only sitting at my desk, in utter silence. The silence gets to me sometimes.

I let out an aggravated sigh. It seems that every day is the same.

That was, until I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said in my usual monotone voice.

And in came in my crazy aunt, the Merciful Goddess. "Why, hello my nephew." She wore that

I rolled my eyes. Why must she come and bother me? "What do you want, you old hag?"

She laughed. "Why the attitude? I only came to ask my nephew it would like to join me in seeing this new servant."

"A new servant?"

"Yes, I need your opinion on her."

"Why my opinion?" I asked. "What does you getting a new servant have to do with me?"

"Well, she's going to be staying here and I just want to make sure she is comfortable in her new home and maybe you could help." Konzeon had the most innocent smiles on her face, but knowing her, this will all result in something where I'm humiliated.

"This better not be some joke you're trying to play." I said, not having any patience for her today. I already felt stressed out from all the paperwork sitting on my desk.

"Oh, I promise you, it won't be."

I stood on the other side of my aunt's throne as we waited for this girl to come in. We had been waiting longer than expected and I was beginning to become agitated. I didn't really care about this whole thing. Besides, she was just going to be another one of the servants that will be walking around doing tasks for everyone else. I really don't know why I had to be here.

"Konzeon, I'm beginning to think that this is a waste of my time." I said, annoyed.

"It won't be a waste of time, I promise." said the goddess, who seemed nonchalant about the whole situation.

I was about to respond to her laid back attitude when the gold double doors opened. A guard entered with a girl. She had short black hair and wore a black sleeveless robe. Her eyes were a dark brown. Her skin was a golden tan. She looked young in the face, but her body said she is much older than what she looked. I had noticed the expression on her face that looked that she would rather be somewhere else. I could empathize with her in that regard.

The guard knelt down on front of the girl. He signaled her to kneel down with him, but she refused. He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to the ground, harshly.

"Forgive me for being late, Merciful Goddess," said the guard. "We had a little trouble getting our new servant to cooperate." I saw the girl roll her eyes when he said the last part.

"You are forgiven. What is your name, girl?" said Konzeon.

The girl was silent for a second. But then she lifted her head and said, "Kanrei." I saw her eyes land on me. Her expression softened a little bit. I raised my eyebrow as an unconscious reaction. Then her gaze returned back to Konzeon.

"Very well then, Kanrei. You will be personally serving my nephew, Konzen." Said Konzeon, as she pointed to me.

"What?!" I heard myself say. I knew she had something up her sleeve.

Konzeon looked over her shoulder and smirked at me. "That is an order from the Merciful Goddess, Konzen. You must obey them."

"I don't need a personal servant!" I demanded.

"Ah, yes you do. With the way your office looks, you _desperately _need one."

"I can handle it on my own! I don't need anyone's help!"

"Oh, nephew, you are so stubborn," Konzeon waved her hand in my face. "I'm generous enough to give you a servant and you yell at me and refuse my offer?"

"Perhaps, I should serve someone else." Said Kanrei.

Konzeon and I both looked at her.

"And why is that?" Konzeon asked.

"I would rather be with someone who would enjoy my company than to think that I am a pest." She said, looking at me, not too nicely. "Besides, he seems to have a horrible attitude all together."

"Why you little…!" I gritted my teeth, about to put her in her place.

"That is very brave of you, Kanrei." Konzeon interrupted me. "But my decision still stands, you will serve Konzen."


End file.
